Sick Inside
by purple-fanta
Summary: The first chapter is a songfic based on Hope Partlow's song Sick Inside. What happens when Hermione's feelings come out and she kisses and tells? Rated for later chapters.
1. Sick Inside

**This is my first story. It's really a one-shot songfic. The song is "Sick Inside" by Hope Partlow. It's after the war is over, and Harry and Ginny are a couple. Just in case you ask, they're living in Muggle London, which explains the car and whatnot.

* * *

**

Hermione sat on the stoop of her house. She had nothing better to do because all her friends were busy and she felt so lonely, having nobody to talk to. She sighed deeply and wished that anybody from Hogwarts were home. She'd give anything to talk to somebody, even Malfoy. She laughed to herself. Maybe she wouldn't go that far.

_I'm just a girl who _

_Kissed a boy who _

_Is in love with someone else _

_I didn't mean to _

_Feel the way I do _

_It just happened by itself_

Suddenly, a blue Honda Civic drove up and parked in front of Hermione's house. Hermione looked up and looked at the license plate of the car. She knew whose car that was and she jumped with joy when she saw him get out of the car and walk over to her.

"Harry!" She shrieked, giving him a hug.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

They sat back down on Hermione's stoop.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, blatantly. Harry smiled.

"I'm looking for Ginny. Have you seen her? She's not picking up her cell phone, and she's not at home," Harry admitted, worriedly.

"Oh." Hermione said disappointedly. She thought he had come to talk to her. Well, what did she expect? He wasn't going to just blurt out that he loved her. Even though she would like if he did, since she loved him so much. But she had tried hard to conceal her feelings ever since he and Ginny got together after the war ended. "No, I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time. I haven't heard from any of you."

Harry's smile faltered, and he stood up. "I guess we're all just drifting apart..." He looked down at Hermione who had her head cradled in her hands staring aimlessly in space. "I really must be going now."

"Oh." Hermione sighed. She walked with him back to his car. "Isn't it funny how we've changed so much since the war ended? I mean, we used to be together all the time, you, Ron, and I. Now I hardly see you guys at all. We've changed so much."

Harry smiled brightly and put his hand on Hermione's cheek. "No, Hermione, you haven't changed at all." Harry's green eyes stared into Hermione's and he leaned in towards her.

_He stopped by my house_

_We were hanging out_

_He was wondering were you are_

_We went walking_

_We were just talking_

_Then he kissed me by his car_

Hermione quickly broke the kiss, and stood there, horrified but ecstatic at the same time. She watched Harry get into his car and drive off, and tears stung at the corner of her eyes. She ran into her house and cried herself to sleep on the couch.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

The next day, Hermione called Ginny's cell phone number.

"Pick up! Pick up!" She muttered frantically.

"Hello?" Ginny's voice answered.

"Gin, we need to talk now."

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul_

_Guess I should of had a little self-control_

_I knew that it was wrong, I admit it_

_I wish there was a way that I could make it all right_

_I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight_

_But that would be a lie_

Ginny and Hermione sat outside in a small café on the other side of town.

"What did you need to talk about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's kind of hard to say..." Hermione felt Ginny put her hand over hers.

"It's alright, you can tell me."

"Promise me you won't be mad..." Hermione bit her lip. Ginny frowned and raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

"Mione, what did you do?"

"Just promise me!"

"I promise. Now, what did you do?"

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

"Well, Harry came over last night and he was looking for you..." Hermione's voice shook.

"Did Harry do something to you? If he did, I'll –"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that..."

_Now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_In the moment it felt so right_

"I kissed him." There was no other pain that hurt so much as the pain Hermione had to endure when she said that.

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who_

_Is in love with you_

Hermione walked home with her head down and her cheek still stinging from Ginny's slap. When she got to her house, she saw the blue Honda there, with Harry standing right beside it.

* * *

**Please review. I'm planning to do more songfics and want to know what you think of this one.**


	2. It Happened Again

**Okay, sue me. After a while, I decided to write another chapter to this and see how it worked out.

* * *

**

Hermione stared at Harry for a while, and looked down at the ground. She looked back up at him and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to spit out.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, and I figured you would tell Ginny…so…" Harry said.

"So you came crawling back to me looking for sympathy, huh?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, in a way…yes. In another way, not quite. Hermione, we need to talk -," Harry managed to say before Hermione cut him off.

"You're damn right we need to talk! But right now is not the time! You were right, I did tell Ginny, because that is what an honest friend would do – not that I expected you would tell her, because it looks like to me that you haven't been very honest to her since a few days ago!" Hermione shouted, not caring if she got some attention from her neighbors.

"Hermione, we need to talk now. I need to deal with this, you need to deal with this -," Harry stepped towards Hermione.

"You take one more step towards me and I'll hex you into oblivion!" Hermione shouted.

"With all these Muggles around?" Harry looked doubtfully at her.

Hermione knew Harry was getting somewhere, but she was too mad at him now. "I don't care who sees, let them see. I'm warning you Harry!" Harry inched closer to Hermione nonetheless.

"Mione, we both know you wouldn't do it," Harry chuckled. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who says I wouldn't?" Hermione was now reaching for her wand which she had – conveniently – left in her other coat at home. Harry just kept coming closer. "I'm telling you Harry, you're about a foot away from me. One more inch and -."

"And you'll what?" Harry grinned. He knew he was getting to her.

'_Ugh, this is so unlike him!'_ Hermione thought, continuing to glare at the man.

"What if I do this?" Harry stepped about three inches closer.

"Back off, Harry!"

"You haven't hexed me yet, and you won't. Not even if I do this," Harry chuckled again and stepped three more inches closer. He was now simply six inches away from Hermione. Hermione thought this was way too close for comfort. Harry took his chances and walked right up to Hermione. Hermione gasped when she noticed how close to her he was.

"Harry, get away from me now! You don't understand what's going on!" Hermione hissed. Harry looked into her eyes.

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. You think you know everything but you don't! So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to try this one more time --."

And Harry kissed her, _again._ But this time it was fierce, full of passion – or at least Hermione thought so.

And Hermione gave in to Harry's kiss, _again._ But this time she didn't even try to get away. And the two stood there, kissing. And neither of them seemed to mind the scenario they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

**So, how'd I do for a second chapter?**


	3. Tell Her

Hermione realized what she was doing and desperately tried to release herself from Harry's grasp. She heard Harry give out a low chuckle.

"It's useless, Hermione," Harry said, smiling. He backed away from her a bit, but still kept his firm hold on her waist. "I'm not letting you get away from me this time – not again."

"No, Harry…this is wrong. You should be patching things up with Ginny right now! I shouldn't be getting in the way of your relationship with her," Hermione pleaded with him. Harry only shook his head.

"Hermione, if I wanted to get back with Ginny, would I be here right now?"

Hermione thought about what he said and sighed. She pried his hands from her waist and fumbled in her pockets for her keys. "Okay then, I'll let you come inside for a few minutes." She turned to open the front door.

"I'm glad you came to your senses," Harry grinned. Hermione turned again, anger blazing in her eyes like a warning sign.

"To talk, and to talk _only_," Hermione waved her finger in Harry's face. Harry shrugged and followed Hermione inside her house. He'd only been in a couple of times before and he missed spending time with Hermione. He knew she missed spending time with him too – all he had to do was convince her and make her believe she missed him more than she knew. Harry watched as Hermione laid her keys down on her coffee table and stepped into her kitchen. Remembering that this was Hermione, his stubborn friend with high morals, he knew this "convincing" would take some time. A lot of time.

"Oh shit!" Harry heard a hiss from the kitchen and wondered what Hermione had done. She didn't swear very often. It amused Harry to hear her swear.

"Hermione? What'd you do?" Harry asked, his smile still on his face, but his eyes worried.

She avoided looking into his eyes. "It was nothing Harry. I just slipped up when I was cutting this damn apple. It's not even a deep cut…"

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again. Hermione blushed a violent shade of red. "I bet I could make you feel better," he whispered. She leaned towards him, but then straightened up again.

"No, it was no big deal. I just got distracted…is all," she stammered, avoiding him again. She stepped out from the kitchen, brushing past Harry, and went to a nearby closet where she held all her small necessities. She found her first aid kit and began searching for a small bandage. She knew she could've just healed it with magic, but her wand was in her bedroom and she didn't want to go up there – for fear that Harry would follow her.

"Distracted? What were you thinking about?" Harry asked. He had followed her out of the kitchen.

"Ginny." Harry groaned. Hermione smiled a bit, knowing this would piss Harry off. "You know you have to tell her sometime, Harry…I don't when, but _you_ have to tell her," Hermione looked at Harry with a dead serious look in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"I will tell her, uh, soon. But what am I supposed to say Hermione? And why can't you tell her? You were her best friend!"

"Yeah, I was her best friend – and you were her boyfriend! Besides, what will I say? 'Oh, hey Ginny. Did you know that after I told you I kissed your boyfriend and I went back home and snogged him? Hope you'll forgive me!'" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Oh, you thought that was snogging, did you? I can do better, and I'm sure you can too…" Harry closed in on the space between him and Hermione.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe you! You don't even care about how much you hurt Ginny! I'm not speaking to you until you talk to her!" Hermione shouted, now furious.

Harry's grin faded a bit. _'Boy, she looks good when she's mad,'_ he thought. "Trust me, Hermione, I don't need you to say another thing to me," Harry whispered. It sent shivers throughout Hermione's body. And she felt dirty for it, but she couldn't help wanting to give in.

'_Maybe I can't help the want to, but I'll sure as hell be able to resist him!'_ Hermione thought. Getting her mind out of the gutter, she managed the best glare at Harry that she could. "I said I'm not speaking to you! GO! NOW!"

Harry flinched a bit. Hermione didn't shout at him much and now he knew he was really pushing it. He mumbled something and turned to walk out the door. When Hermione heard a car door slam and the engine start, she sighed and slumped down against the wall. She heard Harry drive away. Hoping he was going to do the right thing, she sighed deeply and began to cry. But while she felt sorry for herself and Ginny, she realized she had liked every single moment of that.

Harry decided to listen to Hermione – only because he knew if she got anymore pissed, he'd end up near dead. As he drove to Ginny's house, he couldn't help thinking about these two women. Sure, he had loved Ginny, but things just didn't feel the same between the two of them. Harry constantly had recurring dreams of the good old days back at Hogwarts with him, Hermione, and…

'_Ron. Oh god, how am I going to tell him about this?'_ Harry thought. _'Well, he doesn't have to know, I guess.'_ But Harry felt a pang of guilt. He hardly ever kept anything from his best friend. Now he understood why Hermione would want him to tell Ginny about their kiss. She felt guilty. But why did she feel guilty? He was the one who kissed her.

'_Yes, but she kissed me back,'_ Harry thought. What did that mean? Did Hermione want him as much as he wanted her? Was that it? Did he just want Hermione – like she was a little chew toy for him to bite on a bit and abandon? No, he had feelings for her. He'd just kept them bottled inside for too long.

Harry noticed he'd turned into Ginny's street and looked up for the number to her loft. When he found it, he parked his car and stepped outside. Harry walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell a few times. After waiting a couple of minutes, he guessed that nobody was there. The lights weren't on anyway. He wondered where she was.

'_Damnit! There's only one other place where she could've gone! I'm a goner for sure!'_ Harry cursed at himself and took out his wand. Making sure nobody saw him, he Apparated to where Ginny was.

"The Burrow."

* * *

Ooh, Harry's gonna get in trouble! Ha. Please review, I'd like to know how I'm doing. 


End file.
